


Isabel is what I need (modern day )

by AnneNevilleIsRichards12



Category: The White Queen (TV), The White Queen - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-23
Updated: 2013-08-23
Packaged: 2017-12-24 09:43:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/938479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnneNevilleIsRichards12/pseuds/AnneNevilleIsRichards12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isabel works for the York corporation and her father just changed sides that leaves her a traitor but who to turn to on a horrible night. She calls George.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Isabel is what I need (modern day )

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first approach to Isabel and George and comment or message me if the story should go on

Isabel X George \ Isabel Is What I Need \ Modern Day 

Isabel Is What I Need  
Chapter One   
Isabel is a beauty to have around in the York Corporation, she was a unique beauty who can wear something simple and seduce any man to get what she wanted but her father played like a pawn because her father was a man of constantly changing sides that left Isabel all alone not knowing whether or not she was the enemy or just another pawn to play in a game. George was a man of knowing what was worth playing his cards and Isabel was beauty that every man wanted to date. Isabel was getting kicked out of her father’s house and soon she needed to find a place of her own but George saw that she can live with him for a while till she can find a place of her own. Isabel was a stubborn, feisty, honest, beautiful woman.   Isabel was out of her father’s house and Isabel noticed that she no where to go. Isabel pulled her phone out of her designer bag and called George. Isabel dialed the number with tears going her face. She was the last in the office and her father just changed sides. Isabel was beautiful but being a pawn meant being broken and all over the place. Isabel was now Fragile Glass because she would shatter at any given moment. Isabel said on the phone ” George can i come over to your place tonight and live on your couch till i figure out everything.” George heard in her voice that she was scared and broken. George said ” i am on my way to pick you up okay Isabel just don’t lose hope in me.” Isabel replied ” you are the only man i can trust right now so i won’t lose hope.” George smiled as he was on his phone. Isabel hung up her phone on her end of the phone. Isabel wore a dress today a beautiful blue dress with black high heels thinking she was on top of the world till she lost that hope when her father called and said ” Isabel sweetheart we can’t have a traitor living with us so we threw your clothes away and all you have is the clothes you are wearing.” That was when Isabel’s world completely falling apart now she was left alone in a world of politics her laugh and beauty was used for the men’s own gain for Isabel gained nothing but beautiful clothes and jewels but never someone who will love her not for her beauty but for her. George was on his way to the office. Isabel walked down all the stairs because the elevator was off and it was 11 PM Isabel thought about the night never ever getting better because it was 5 flights of stairs in Louis Vuitton high heels. Isabel still had tears coming down her face because all the people she thought she trusted made her an enemy and all she gained in that was being nothing but fragile glass. As Isabel was in front of the doors she pulled it open. Tonight was going to be cold and she didn’t bring a coat as it slowly started pouring rain. George was five minutes away from the York Corporation to Pick up Isabel. He looked and saw Isabel so sad and in the rain with it being a cold night. George put the heater up even higher. George saw her crying as hopped out of the car and he took of his jacket and put his jacket around her. Isabel didn’t say anything because she was shivering cold and sad.   
George said ” come on Isabel you are shivering cold and my car is all warmed up, i ordered some Chinese food for the both of us.”   
Isabel smiled. George grabbed her hand as they walked towards the car, George opened the car door for her. Isabel got in and she felt the hot heat. George pulled out of in front the York Corporation. George started driving and he saw that Isabel was in need of comfort so George put his hand in hers. Isabel started talking about how her father left her no where to go and no one to trust and how she was left with nothing but the clothes she was wearing then the tears started coming back. George said ” Isabel you are the most beautiful girl in all the office i’m surprise you called me of all those men ?” Isabel replied ” Men use me and my beauty for them to to gain a bigger rank in the office I getting nothing but clothes and pretty words nothing more but a pawn in their games.” George wanted to hug her and tell her every man in that office is an asshole for using her. Isabel said ” I’m sorry for crying George is just that at home where my father is, i usually take a bath and cry in their.” George said ” Isabel we knew each other since were children we grew up together now that we are grown the world is one hell of a screwed place and you are not beautiful.” Isabel replied ” when we were younger the world was a beautiful place now it is a place of corruption and despair.” George knew that she was a clever smart girl but she was feisty and an honest woman but most men never knew that she was witty as well. George was then in front of his NYC apartment and Isabel was still shivering cold even though the heat was up all the way. George said ” take off your high heels and walk up the stairs with me the food should be here soon.” Isabel did take off her heels and walk up the stairs. George then locked his BMW. Isabel’s hair was up in a messy bun and her dress was all wet and she was barefoot at George apartment after crying for an hour. George then grabbed her hand as they walked up to his apartment. George and Isabel were best friends and George was all she can trust other then her sister who was away on business trip with Richard. George then took the keys out his pocket and unlocked the door. Isabel still had her shoes in the other hand. George and Isabel walked towards the couch and George turned on the t.v. Isabel was still shivering cold. George said ” Isabel tonight you will sleep on my bed next to me okay you are freezing cold.” Isabel replied ” no it’s fine the heater is on and it will get warmer just like this nice silky dress.” George replied ” you can wear one of my t-shirts to bed and the body heat will keep us incredibly warm.” Isabel replied ” that isn’t a bad idea me wearing one of your t-shirts but the dress itself is ruined from the rain and wind.” George got up and went to his room and grabbed his t-shirt for Isabel to wear. Isabel walked towards George’s room because it wasn’t far from the living room with the flat screen t.v. Isabel said ” can i have the t-shirt George this dress is what is making cold .” George held out a t-shirt with the words Pearl Jam written across in the front and the tour dates on the back. Isabel said ” thank you George now can you please get out so i can put this t-shirt on.” George said ” i rather not all the men in the office talk of your body being like a goddess i want to see it.” Isabel said ” that is rude George no man in that office ever bedded me, how will they know that my body is something like that.” George said ” you are pawn but not to me you are a beautiful creature with a body and a mind but that soul of your is broken from trusting the unworthy now please let me see your body.” Isabel unzipped her dress and she was wearing a black lace bra and underwear but those curves were something because they were all over the place but the ones that attracted him the most was her hips they can bear children and be held at any time. George said ” your body matches your beauty Isabel now things will be easier if you didn’t wear your bra tonight because it is all wet from the rain.” Isabel was so self conscious about her body because her sister had an even smaller body with more curves and her eyes were always beautiful to stare into. Isabel replied ” thank you i really don’t like my body.” George saw her removing her bra and her breasts were medium sized not to big nor to small but perky another curve to add her beautiful body.  Isabel quickly put on the t-shirt and said “ George my body is beautiful to you but to everyone else i am nothing pawn a body that everyone desire because of rumors,” George saw what he always wished for Isabel’s body but on a night when she was vulnerable it was worth it. Isabel said “ George i’m going to bed it’s up to you on whether or not you want to join me because the blankets are thin and it’s September.” George thought about going to sleep next to her and holding her but most likely what the next morning will look like. Isabel wasn’t drunk or anything it just everybody she trusted turned against her and she believed in him but how long will she stay and will it be long, will she date and move out ? all these questions went through his mind as he was sitting on a chair in front of the t.v in his bedroom with Isabel sleeping.   
What do you guys think, DO you want more and do want to know what happens next message me and i just might do a chapter two.  
i like critics criticize me. message me and tell what you think about Isabel is what i need

**Author's Note:**

> The opinions are needed and this will help me become a better writer if you tell me what to fix and if this should go on.


End file.
